


Two anarchists. Double the fun.

by TheHolyProphetKek



Series: Bottom Tankie [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: But also unironic, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, bottom tankie, ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyProphetKek/pseuds/TheHolyProphetKek
Summary: I read this Tankie bottom fanfic from Thorny_Devil and originally wanted to write something ironic about it, but it turned out kinda unironic and well, it's very gay. I'm ashamed of myself that the longest thing I ever wrote is some weird threesome smut of a communist being the bottom, but you know what can I do.
Relationships: Anarcho-Capitalist/Communist (Centricide), Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), Ancap/Tankie/Ancom
Series: Bottom Tankie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147490
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Two anarchists. Double the fun.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fun with the Anarchists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685577) by [Thorny_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Devil/pseuds/Thorny_Devil). 



This was certainly not a very prideful moment for Tankie. And that it ironically had to be with Ancap didn't make it any better. It was almost blood-curdling frightening as Ancap pushed the statist down to sit on the bed as the other stood in front of him and slowly started to rub the communist's goddamn bulge. It wasn't scary enough to really push the other away either though. It felt damn good and a drunk Russian does not just push the person away that takes care of you. No matter in what way that "taking care" might be.

The thing was, Tankie wasn't quite sure when the last time was that he actually watched porn or masturbated. And it's not like he can't, or that he thinks it's degenerate or something like the (((White))) Identitarian, but he just had better things to do. So there he was, tipsy from too much alcohol with an Ancap that had taken more weird pills than Tankie had drunk shots of vodka. But honestly, Tankie could care less that Ancap was a disgusting pig. He could care less that his partner in the following act was not quite by his senses. Actually, maybe it's better like that.

“Wait, let me pull off my pants.” the Slav slurred out, grabbing for his waistband and slowly pulled it down to his knees. And in the end, over his feet and the pants ended up on the ground. Ancap's room was certainly not quite tidy. In fact, it was really messy. It probably never even has seen a vacuum cleaner. And so Tankie was sure his pants would be full of dust or some shit now.

“Hmm.” Ancap stared down at the other man for a moment, before laying his hands on the other's shoulders. “I really hate that everything about you looks so big.” Ancap simply STATEd and Tankie wasn't quite sure if he just tried to insult or compliment the other. Ancap now let his knees rest on either side of Tankie's body and straightened his back up, looking, for once, bigger than the communist. He enjoyed the view as he looked down and saw the other's caramel-colored eyes carefully looking up at him.

Tankie took this as an invitation to continue and let one of his hands hike to Ancap's butt while the other went over to his exposed member. He slowly rubbed over Ancap's butt, which made the capitalist's breath faster. “Wait.” Ancap now put more force on Tankie's shoulders and let the communist fall on the back, his hand not on the kulak's butt any longer.

Tankie supported himself on his elbows and looked up at the other ideology who was now in the act of removing his pants as well. Ancap was certainly smaller, but Tankie also noticed that Ancap had no single hair on him down there. Did he wax himself or something? The communist was slightly worried that this had something to do with Ancap's "maybe-pedophilia" or something, but he tried to push his reasonable thinking away. He could worry about this later, he was drunk and horny. You don't make reasonable decisions when you are drunk and horny.

“Hey, Commie fuck, I want you to suck me off.” “Huh?” That certainly made the communist blink at the other in confusion. That wasn't really romantic and not how he thought this would go. Ah fuck, why not? Tankie quickly removed his shirt as well, before laying down on his stomach and crawling towards Ancap who was standing in front of the bed. Tankie hated Ancap's bed covers. He could feel the yellow silkly blanket tingle his skin, which honestly made him even more excited, but he also despised himself for liking the feeling of the fabric.

Tankie hasn't been with a man yet, which of course didn't mean he didn't know what to do or something. He had seen it before. After all, he was proletariatsexual which means almost everyone was kinda hot in his eyes and there was a huge market of porn for him. So, as long it wasn't exploitive he would pretty much enjoy it. Now Ancap was definitely not a proletariat, but Tankie was sure they would be no big difference between proletariat and bourgeoisie sex. Or at least so he hoped. He couldn't be 100% sure. Maybe all bourgeoise sex was some kind of hardcore BDSM. He wouldn't be surprised, really.

As he stopped in front of Ancap, he could feel the capitalist removing his fluffy ushanka off his head. Tankie wasn't quite sure if he was okay with that. He felt kinda vulnerable without it. Damn, he really had some weird relationship with that hat. Ancap ran his fingers through his soft hair, which made Tankie forget about the loss of his beloved hat and instead focus his attention in front of him. Ancap was already hard, that much was obvious.

Tankie pushed himself up against his elbows once more and then let his hands touch the top of Ancap's member. The capitalist had no foreskin and Tankie wondered for a moment if Nazi's accusation of Ancap being a Jew were true. Not that it really mattered though.

The communist ran both of his hands down to Ancap's balls, slowly stroke them, and then moved his head closer. ”Hmm” Ancap happily hummed and ran his fingers deeper into Tankie's hair. By now, the communist's heart was beating loudly in his chest. Does he just put it in his mouth or? What exactly was he supposed to do with his tongue? Teeth? How deep would it go?

None of these questions were answered as Ancap took it upon himself to rather roughly pull the communist's head forward. Tankie liked to forget that Ancap thought commies were the only people who don't have any human rights, which meant he didn't have any rights in Ancap's eyes. That's just. Too. Great.

Tankie did nothing with his tongue nor teeth as Ancap pushed his head forwards and backward with smooth movements. He never let his member fully go in though, always stopping at the middle and pulling himself out of Tankie's mouth once more. The communist's tongue rubbed against Ancap's member. For Tankie it tasted kinda salty, but it was warm. He could hear Ancap moan over him and he slightly let his body move to Ancap's movements as well, making his lower body rub against the silky fabric of Ancap's blanket.

It felt good, but he wished he could touch himself more. That silky blanket was certainly something, but just not enough. Suddenly the door slammed open. A noisy voice chimes. “Hey Ancap, do you still have some of tha-” The voice abruptly stopped mid-sentence and Tankie pushed his hands roughly against Ancap's lower body, making the pantsless Ancap fall down on his butt. The communist quickly folded his arms and then looked over to their uninvited guest. Well, at least Tankie was a bit more covered up than his partner in this thoughtless crime. Tankie could hear how Ancap snatched a pillow to hide his salvia covered hard-on.

Ancom didn't really seem to get the idea that this might be a private moment or something since qi just walked in. Qi went to the nearest drawer, which was by the way colored in a unpperable goldish shade, looking for a certain something. Tankie cleared his throat, still aware of his awful hard-on as it pushed against Ancap's silky blanket. Fuck, he hated this blanket. “Ancom, what are you doing here?” he asked, his voice slightly raspy from what the two have been doing earlier.

“Well, I actually wanted to lend something from Ancap, but now...” qi crossed qis arms and looked over to Ancap. “I can't believe you took advantage of this opportunity, you know I told you once, that I want to make love with him.” Whoa. What. Tankie tightly closed his eyes together. He was worried that he was getting a headache from too much alcohol consumption and now he was hearing things.

“If you want it so badly, you can just join us.” Ancap almost monotonously said and Tankie coughed slightly. “Don't I have a saying in this, huh?” He raised an eyebrow. He might be drunk, but he wasn't deaf. “Sharing is caring.” Ancap simply replied, putting the pillow away once more. Well, if Tankie was honest with himself, he did had thought a bit shamefully of comrade Ancom before as well. This might just be the perfect opportunity to get the relief he has been forgetting to give himself the past months. Though he wasn't quite sure if he really wanted it. 

“... Sure,” he mumbled out, now finally sitting up from the bed, revealing himself. Ancom's eyes went wide. “Did you know that?” qi simply whispered to Ancap who whispered back with a “Well, I expected it to be big, but not that much either.” Wow, Tankie truly felt like he was in a porno now. He tried to push down a smirk as he pressed his hands against his waist. “Well, I'm sure one of you is excited to try it out then?” He shouldn't be proud of it, but it was a bit hard when there were two people kinda praising it.

But Ancap shook his head. “Honestly, not really, can we just continue where we head off?” He sounded slightly annoyed. Tankie blinked, eyeing Ancom who was fidgeting with qis clothes. It was probably not easy to reveal oneself when one had bad body dysphoria. But qi eventually removed qis hoodie, revealing a bright green binder and slightly scarred arms. Tankie felt a bit bad imagining what these scars might have come from. Afterwards, qi walked over to Tankie, gently slapping qis hands on his cheeks. That turned them into a rosy color. “What is it Anarkiddy?” 

“C-Can I peg you?” Qi asked, as qis entire face flushed. Tankie wasn't sure how to react. That wasn't really what he expected. Well, he didn't expect any events of what had happened today, but still. Ancom must be at least as high as Ancap right now to say this kind of stuff. “Umm,”

“Ancom, please, I was here first.” Ancap groaned behind qi, eager to continue where the two had stopped. This seemed to make Ancom mad. “Don't talk about him as if he's some kind of object, he's right here.” Yes, he was. He could have said that himself though. Tankie rolled his eyes, gently put his hands on Ancom's, and removed them from his cheek. Then he gently kissed one of qis knuckles. Ancap watched the scenario with narrowed eyes.

“Yes, I give you permission, Anarkitty.” He decided, still rather unsure, but not opposed to the idea of trying new things. After all, there were a lot of people who seemed to really enjoy it, so he might enjoy it too. And anyway, Ancom's face right now was just priceless. It was way too cute and innocent for what the context actually was. Nobody could top Ancom's happy face. Orrrrrrrr Tankie was just absolutely in love with qim, so he loved everything qi did with qis face anyway, but who knows...

Qi leaned forwards with qis head and gave the other leftist a passionate kiss which was quickly returned, while Ancap just silently stood behind them, being the annoyed third wheel of the scenario. After the kiss was done, Ancom walked over to the door once more and disappeared with the words “I will be right back.”

“Finally” A voice echoed. Tankie rolled his eyes. “You're so inpatient. I'm surprised I didn't kick you to the ground for your behavior yet.” Ancap slightly chuckled. “As someone who would happily kneel down to lick Stalin's boots, we all know you secretly like this. That's why you're not doing anything about it and as an excuse, you can blame the alcohol.” He purred with a slightly threatening voice and ran his hands through Tankie's soft short hair. Then he deepened his grip on them. “Right?” Ancap asked, not really expecting an answer from the other. Tankie narrowed his eyes as he looked up. Comrade Stalin would never demand from him to get on his knees and lick his boots, stupid kulak never knows what he's talking about. 

“I'm back.” Ancap and Tankie looked back to the door once more. Ancom stood there with qis bright green binder and a black-white plaid skirt, under it hid an average long bright green dildo. A lube bottle was in qis left hand. Qi also wore thigh-high black socks and since it was a bit cramped it made his thigh appear thicker. Qi walked in and quickly shut the door with his feet. They all could be happy that Nazi slept like a rock when he had drinks too much alcohol. One could probably play loud metal music right next to him and he would continue to sleep.

Then Ancom let qimself fall on the bed and looked up at Tankie with a bright smile, which made the communist flush red. But then his hair was pulled forwards and his attention was back on Ancap. “You should probably go down doggy style for this.” Ah right, he kind of forgot that the bright green dildo from Ancom was meant for him.

Tankie felt weird as he let himself lay down again, but this time with his butt in the air. He wondered why qi thought that he's appealing like this, Tankie's body type didn't look very delicate. Rather just big and bulky. Tankie didn't have a long time to think about this though, because Ancap already pressed his member against the communist's mouth while gripping his hair tighter. 

The communist complied and opened his mouth. While he was busy with that, Ancom began to rub over Tankie's butt. Qi even rubbed over his balls and then gave his member a good stroke, which made the communist moan into Ancap's member. This then again made Ancap moan as well. Ancom snickered. Qi seemed to really enjoy this.

Then something poped opened from behind Tankie. Probably the lube bottle. He couldn't really focus on it though, because Ancap began to push harder into his mouth. The communist could feel how the skin rubbed roughly on his tongue as he tried to push down this gag reflex. Instead of gaging, he gulped multiple times and dug his hands deeply into Ancap's stupid blanket.

Suddenly he could feel something cold against his entrance. Something pushed slowly into him. It was rather short and thin, but since this was the first time having anything in there at all it felt rather... weird. Tankie flinched slightly and tensed up his lower body. “Shoosh, it's fine” Qi assured him and then a second finger was pushed down. They gently rubbed against his sensitive walls, which all happened at an entirely different pace than Ancap's rough and fast movements with his head. But even though this was all too very strange, the communist enjoyed it very much. He wanted more. Or maybe someone to just touch his member. It didn't felt good when it was just rigid against his belly bottom. He squirmed somewhat. 

“Do you like it?” Ancom asked with qis high-pitched voice. Yet again sounding way too innocent for its context. Tankie just moaned into Ancap's member as a reply. Ancap's breath was heavy. “Of course he does... Can you hurry up, I think I'm close...” Ancap announced, his voice getting quieter with every word that came out of his mouth. He gave Tankie's hair a rough pull and pushed his entire length down, finally making the communist gag as tiny tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. “Hey, don't be so rough!” Ancom called out, trying to overtone Ancap's loud moan.

Even though of what qi said to qis fellow anarchist, Ancom did as Ancap told qi to and hurried up. Qi pulled qis fingers out of Tankie and then let qis fake member rub against Tankie's entrance. The statist shivered under him, digging his fingers even deeper into the blanket. But before he could fully react to what Ancom was doing, Ancap pulled him completely down his member, it pushing up his uvula. The communist gaged once more and then, all of a sudden, there was something running down his wet throat. 

“Hmm-!” Tankie pulled his entire body away from Ancap in protest, which only made him slip deeper into Ancom behind him. A whimper escaped his voice while Ancap's load moan rang in his ears. Then his mouth was finally free and his first reflex was to cough out what didn't belong there.

Ancap sat down next to him with a huff and then let out a satisfied sigh. “Tankie, are you okay?” Ancom leaned a bit closer, making Tankie escape a moan yet again as qi pushed deeper inside from the movement. Qi gently placed his hands on the communist's back and patted it gently as he looked down on the usually much taller man. As Tankie finally was finished with coughing, he shot Ancap an angry glare. “You could have at least warned me.” But Ancap simply smiled. “But wasn't this way more exciting?” he asked as he reached his hand out to pet Tankie's hair as if he were some kind of dog. This only made the communist's glare harden. “Hey, why is it that Ancom is allowed to pet you, but when I do it, you glare at me?” 

“Well, maybe because qi didn't-” “Guys please don't fight while we are having a threesome, that's weird.” Ancom protested as qi rubbed against Tankie's member with one of qis hands. Tankie moaned out once more, shivering under the touch. He then let his face rest on his arms.

Then Ancom began to speed up, apparently really enjoying forcing Tankie to make unusual noises, because every time he did, Ancom tried to hit these spots harder than before. “Ah fuck,” The communist breathed out, drolling over Ancap's beloved blanket. “Hey, watch it!” the capitalist called out. Tankie couldn't believe that Ancap was allowed to jizz on it, but he couldn't droll on it. Stupid kulak.

Since Ancom was not just giving love to his butt, but also his member, by stroking over it now and then, it didn't take long for the communist to eventually come as well. With a loud indefinable noise, Tankie came, pressing his eyes together as his entire body shook. Afterwards, he went completely limp from exhaustion and just slipped out of Ancom and onto the yellow bed.

Ancap watched this all with curiosity. The other anarchist then removed the strap-on. Qi turned qimself away from the others to touch qimself as well. Apparently, qi didn't want anyone to see what qi truly had down there and the others were respectful of it and didn't turn around. Instead, Tankie just listening to Ancom's tiny moans with a red face while Ancap quietly moved his fingers through his hair. Eventually, Ancom's last moan was drawn out as well. “Ah! That was good!” Ancom announced loudly and let qimself fall down next to Tankie, qis skirt covering the taboo-area. 

“Yeah.” Tankie let out as he watched Ancom snuggling against him and into his strong arms. “Who gave you the permission to sleep in my bed?” Ancap then asked and the two leftists looked up at him with annoyed expressions. Ancap's face turned a bright red. “You can of course stay. It was a joke!” Nobody laughed as Ancap forced himself into the leftist's embrace. “Do you not even want to say anything? You're awfully quiet.” Ancap asked Tankie tiredly as he put the blanket over the three. 

The communist shook his head, which was still flushed in a bright red. “No, I think this experience was embarrassing enough for me even without any words. The two anarchists slightly clucked. Then all three went silent as they cuddled into each other and fell asleep from exhaustion. They probably will have a lot to discuss when they wake up again and hopefully Nazi really slept through their noises like a rock.


End file.
